Fourtris High (fanfic)
by CatL13
Summary: Tris has just moved to Chicago, and is starting a new high school. She meets a great group of friends and a boy who she can't stop thinking about. I'm not great at summaries but story will be better. get ready for some Fourtris feels I won't put in each chapter- ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH! (also on Wattpad)
1. Chapter 1

**Tris' POV**

"Caleb! WAKE UP!" I shout at my brother, outside his room. We have just moved to Chicago and its our first day at our new school. Divergent Academy. Despite the fact that we are both sixteen, Caleb is in the year above me. We moved here with our parents after my dad got a job offer here, and he took it. I hear Caleb get out of bed and yawn. good. "Come on Caleb, first day at new school, we can't be late. I walk back into my bedroom and into my ensuite bathroom. (We're kind of rich, my dad is a top journalist and my mum is a highly esteemed fashion designer) I have a quick shower and go back into my room. I put on my high waisted black shorts, a crop top that says "dauntless", and my black combat boots. I pull my hair into a high pony tail and head downstairs. I sit at the table with my mum and dad. They both look up at me. "you look gorgeous darling" coos my mum and my dad nods his agreement. I pour myself some cereal and start eating, when I'm nearly done, Caleb comes down. He takes an apple from the bowl and starts to eat it. When I finish I grab my bag, sling it over my shoulder, grab my car keys and go to the door. "bye!" I call, before walking out the door. I walk over to my red Ferrari and get in. I turn the ignition and head to school.

I arrive in under ten minutes and get out. I look at the school. its massive! OMG I'm nervous. After a deep breath I put one foot in front of the other and head inside. When I get to reception, I walk over to the receptionist and ask for my schedule. "Oh, and also could you change my name from Beatrice to Tris please?" she nods and starts typing it into the system. I thank her and start making my way to my locker, I think. Just when I think I'm lost, I see a friendly looking girl about my age. She has light, mocha-coloured skin and has an obviously great sense of style. She wears light blue high waisted shorts, with rips and an Aztec print crop top. My mum would love her. I walk up to her and tap her on the shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christina's POV**

Ugh, back to school. Oh well at least I have my friends and appaantly there's a new girl coming into my year. I hope she likes shopping! I arrived at school and was greeted my boyfriend Will and my other friends. Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn and Four. Uriah and Marlene are together and so are Zeke and Shauna. Four and Lynn were single. Lynn understandably because she is very intimidating and does not seem like the dating type but Four was more of a mystery, he had girls throwing themselves at him but he hadn't dated anyone in years. We headed inside and all went to our lockers. I was just checking out my new schedule when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a small, pretty, blonde girl who I did not recognise. "Erm, hi, I'm Tris and I'm new here, I was wondering if you could show me to my locker, number 46?" oh so she was the new girl, and now my new friend. "Oh yeas, you're in my year come on, it's just round this corner, right next to my friends Zeke and Four's lockers, They're really funny, come on." She nodded and followed me round to her locker where the boys were still getting their things. "Hey you two" I called out, they turned and looked at me and Tris. "This is Tris the new girl, she's in our year-" I grabbed her schedule out of her hand. "and our form, oh and Four she has all of her lessons with us." I looked up at him as I said this and he was staring intently at Tris who was sorting out her locker. apparently Zeke noticed too. "Hello, earth to Four, is anybody there?" he said, snapping his fingers in Four's face. He suddenly looked away from Tris. "oh, right yeah hi I'm Four", he said introducing himself. "And I'm Zeke" added Zeke (duh). Tris shook hands with both of them, lingering on Four before she suddenly realised what she was doing and let go instantly. Hmm, there's something going on there. I looked up at Zeke, with a smirk and my eyebrow raised, he nodded and returned the expression. "Erm, it was nice to meet you but I really need to get to form, the receptionist told me to get there a few minutes before the bell." said Tris. "Okay, come on I'll show you there" I linked arms with her and guided her to form.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris' POV**

Four and Zeke seemed nice and I was so happy to have met Christina. We arrived and I knocked on the door. It opened a few seconds later and a woman in her thirties with blue streaks running through her brown her. "Ah you must be Tris" she said, smiling. I nodded. "Well hello, I am Ms Wu, but call me Tori and I will be your form Tutor throughout the year. In form, we unfortunately have to have a seating plan, I have placed you between Four and Uriah. Try not to let Uriah get you involved with his pranks, too much" I liked her. she told me where to sit and said that Christina could sit with me until everyone else arrived. "So, you know Four, and Uriah is one of my best friends, he is hilarious, seriously you'll love him." Christina told me. I smiled and she went back to her seat as others started to file in. Four came in and sat next to me, "oh hey Tris, what do you think of Tori?" he asked. "she seems really nice, but she warned me about Uriah, how mental is he?" I asked. He looked up. "see for yourself" he said, pointing towards the door. I turned around and saw a boy who I assumed was Uriah. "SUP PANSYCAKES!?" he shouted. everyone laughed and he swaggered over to the seat next to me. I quickly turned back to Four. "That bad huh?" I asked laughing. "you ain't seen nothing yet" he replied smirking. I turned to introduce myself to Uriah. " Hi so you're the hilarious Uriah?" "the one and only" he replied, "and you are..?" "Tris" I filled in. "Ah Tris, well what do you make of this place so far?" he asks. "It's seriously huge, its full of nutcases, and I love it" I laughed. "Yup, that is pretty much it. have you met Christina?" "yes, and she told me about you, I also met Zeke and Four." "Ah, my brother Zeke and the legendary mysterious Four." he said in a very eerie voice. "what's so mysterious about him?" I asked. "He has pretty much every girl in this school drooling over him, and he takes no interest in any of them" he said, and then in a whisper he added. "until now, I have never seen him look at any girl like he's looking at you" I blushed and he laughed. I turned to see Four staring at me and then trying to hide it. I hear giggling from the back and turn to see Christina and Zeke sharing a 'I knew it' face. Yeah right, like anyone like Four would like me. I'm short, plain and ugly whereas he is tall, toned, handsome and those eyes, they were like oceans. I suddenly realised I was staring and before anyone else noticed I looked away, towards the front.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four's POV**

I really need to stop staring at Tris. not cool. but she is just so beautiful I can't help it. Her eyes, that stormy blue, I pretty much melt when I see her. God, I have never shown any interest in the girls at this school before, I hate all the sluts, throwing themselves at me who actually look even worse when they cake on layers of makeup, but as far as I can tell, Tris' beauty is completely natural, I can't see any make up. the bell rings and we head to first class. Gym. with coach Amar. Goodness, this guy's a monster. I walked into the changing room and changed into my gym kit. When I walked into the gym I was suddenly surrounded by a group of stupid girls, twirling their hair on their fingers, trying to flirt but I'm just looking at Tris, she's standing on the other side of the room, laughing with Christina, she looks hot. But she doesn't seem to know it. I push through all of the girls and walk over to the two. "Hi" says Tris when she sees me. "hey" I replied. Suddenly Christina gasped. "What?!" asked Tris and I together. "Tris, you totally have to come try out for cheer squad after school" Tris groaned and I laughed. "You don't even know if I'm any good" she states. "Oh, come on look at those abs, there's no way you can't do gymnastics" retorts Christina. I look down at Tris and she does have good abs. Its decided, she is fit. "Fine! I'll come" says Tris, receiving a cheer from Christina. Then coach's voice sounds through the gym. "alright everyone, gather round." we all walked over. "right boys, 30 press ups, properly. number boy, show us how it's done" I walk up and give a demo. "Now girls, you can do press ups on your knees as the boys are stronger, and girls struggle with proper press ups." Tris looks mad. "Hey, we can do press ups, properly. that's just sexist." oh no. "Alright..." "Tris" she fills. "Alright Tris, go ahead do 30 press ups go." If he thinks she can't then he is so going to be proven wrong. She gets down and gets into the proper position and starts. She does them perfectly, faster than me. When she finishes she stands up, triumphant. Coach Amar is speechless. "Alright, everyone down and to twenty, including Four and Tris." He looks at her with an expression that says bet you can't do twenty more but she smiles, does twenty and is the first one up. "once you're finished, 20 laps of the gym" Tris starts running, followed by me and then everyone else. I catch up with her with some effort. "You're good, like really good coach couldn't believe a girl did that" I panted. "Yeah, I enjoy all exercise" she replies, not even out of breath. wow, she's fit."Yeah, I don't really get tired and thanks" she said blushing. "Shoot, I said that out loud didn't I?" "yep" she replied, popping the p, before speeding off, leaving me speechless and obviously breathless, but I don't think that it was just the exercise, I think I might be falling for Tris.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris' POV**

after gym, Christina, Four and I walked together to maths. We also shared this lesson with Zeke and Shauna apparently, I noticed Zeke and waved and then Four leaned over. "the girl next to Zeke on the right is Shauna, she's cool" he whispered in my ear, his hot breath on my neck. Ugh I need to stop thinking about him like this, we are just friends and I know that he would never want to be anything more. "Oh I think he might" whispered Christina. "Did I say that out loud!?" I shout-whispered back. she nodded, grinning. "But don't worry, he didn't hear, he went to talk to Zeke before you said it." I let out a sigh of relief. Just then the teacher came in and I sat down. Four sat next to me and so did Christina. "Hello class, as many of you may know, I am Ms Matthews. I know some of you but the others I will try to learn your names." she smiled, but it was a very forced smile. she spoke and acted like a machine, or a psychopath depending on which way you want to look at things, either way I don't like her. We sit through a long and boring hour of maths before break time. "Hey, Tris are you coming to sit with us at break?" asked Zeke, "err, yeah if that's okay?" I replied. "okay then" he said before grabbing Four and Shauna's' arms and dragging them to the cafeteria. "Four likes you, he never moves from his seat next to Zeke in maths, never, but he did to sit next to you." "it's probably just because I'm new and he wants to make me feel welcome." I state. That must be it, why would he like me? "because your pretty and you're properly fit" I must have looked confused because then she added, "you were thinking out loud" " I have really got to stop doing that" I laughed. When we arrived at the cafeteria, Christina dragged me over to a table and introduced me to Lynn, Marlene and Shauna who I had not had a chance to talk to yet. They all seemed really nice. We sat and chat for a while and then the bell rang. We all had art together. when we entered the class, the teacher wasn't there but Four told me it was Tori, which I was pleased about. She came in a few minutes later and we all sat down, Four, Uriah, Zeke and Will all sat on one table, and the girls sat on the other. There was one space next to Uriah and one next to Lynn. I looked unsure. "Go to them, save yourself from a whole hour of girliness." said Lynn. I laughed. "Well you look like you could be saved so I will sit with you so we can just ignore them together. "actually that works a lot better, for me anyway, come over here Tris!" we all laughed and I took my place next to Lynn. She was right, all through the lesson the girls gossiped. Lynn and I got on without drawing and talked about various different things, mainly what sports we do which then led us on to a whole conversation on combat as we both love it. When the lesson was over, we both burst into the corridor and celebrated our freedom. As we were walking towards he canteen, someone stuck their foot out, causing me to trip, but before I felt the impact of hitting the ground, I felt two very strong hands, gripping my waist and holding me up. I turned to see Four. when I regained my balance he let go and looked kind of embarrassed. "thanks" I said "no problem" he replied. We stood there staring at each other for way longer than is normal before I suddenly snapped back to reality. "we should probably get to the canteen" everyone nodded, Christina and Zeke were high-fiving and we headed to lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Four's POV**

For goodness sake Four! pull yourself together. aargh! Tris, why do you have to be so stunning! I can't stop thinking about her. I barely even know her. I'll wait a few days, see if I still like her and then maybe ask her out. With that plan my mind seemed to be able to get back to normal. We all walked into the canteen, got our food and sat down. I sat next to Tris and Zeke. When I noticed that Tris hadn't got any cake I gasped. "seriously Tris you have got to try this cake" she looked at me like I was mad but shrugged and took a forkful of my cake. "thanks" she said before taking a bite. As she swallowed her eyes widened. "OMG! that is amazing what is it?" I laughed. "Dauntless cake, here have half of mine" she looked unsure. "are you sure?" I nodded and gave her half. I heard a gasp and a thump on the other side of me and opposite me, I looked and saw that both Uriah and Zeke had 'fainted'. "what?" I asked. they both slowly pulled themselves up from the ground. "you never give even a crumb of your cake to anyone" explained Zeke. "yeah, no one gets between Four and his cake" Oh no. "I'm not that bad, plus Tris has never tried it before" hopefully they'll accept that excuse. "Or Tris is just special to you" says Christina. I turned to her, and noticed Tris blushing furiously. I glared at Christina. "just messing with you it's because she's new." she adds before Zeke bursts out laughing and falls of his seat, high-fiving Christina in the process. "what the hell man?!" I asked. "oh nothing" he replied. "Oh guys, party at mine tonight, just us" said Uriah. "cool" says everyone. apart from Tris. "what about you Tris?" I ask, hoping she will be there. "Oh yeah I was just thinking if I was busy, but I'm good." phew.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris' POV**

after lunch we have science and English, Four sits next to me in both subjects. I can't stop thinking about him, but I guess I'm going to have to because there is no way on this Earth that the feelings are returned. At the end of the day Christina begs me to let her come to my house and choose an outfit for the party. I reluctantly agree and take her to my house.

"OMG Tris! your house is huge!" Christina is completely dumbfounded.

"yeah, I' kind of rich, my dad's a top journalist, and my mum is a top fashion designer." I explain. her eyes light up.

"Your mum is a top fashion designer" she gasps "Is she the amazing Natalie prior?" she asks. I nod and she squeals so loudly that my mum comes out of the house (she designs at home on Mondays and at the weekend) and Christina almost faints at the sight of her. I drag her into the house, say hi to my mum and take her to my room. When she finally regains her composure I show her my walk in wardrobe.

"EEEEK! Tris please can I borrow some of this for the party?" she pleads. I nod, receiving a huge hug. then we got to work on out outfits. I have a red, strapless dress that was snug at the top and then flowed out from the waist, stopping mid-thigh, and some red pumps and Christina wears a flowery body-con and white pumps. We both straighten our hair and she wears some eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss whereas I just wear some clear lip gloss, after trying to persuade her that I didn't want any make up so she settled on that.

When we finish we go downstairs, I tell my mum that I would be back by nine and left. she had followed me in my car on the way here so we decide to take just my car, because she really wants to go in it and then I would drive her back here to her car after. When we arrive at Uriah's house, we park the car and ring the doorbell. It is Zeke who opens the door.

"Looking lovely ladies do come in" we both laugh and follow him in. We walk into the lounge and everyone is ready and waiting in a circle. They all look at us and Will shuffled over for Christina and I go to sit between Lynn and Four.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" shouts Uriah, we all agree and Uriah goes first. "Tris my dear, truth or dare?" I am nervous about his evil smirk but I answer anyway.

"Dare! I ain't no Pansycake!" everyone looks shocked and Uriah looks smug.

"told you guys I wasn't the only one who did it" he says. they all laugh. "okay, I dare you to kiss your crush" oh god no!

"what's the forfeit?" I ask.

"remove one piece of clothing, shoes don't count" thankfully I wore a jacket. I take it off and look around the circle.

"Christina, truth or dare?"

"truth"

"PANSYCAKE" scream me and Uriah before laughing and high-fiving. "what's your biggest fear?" I ask. she mumbles something. "what was that?"

"MOTHS!" she shouts. before going a furious red.

"that's my girl, tough as cotton balls." says Will. we all laugh.

"I will get you Tris" she says smirking. "Four, truth or dare?" she flashes me a mischievous smirk.

"err, truth?"

"PANSYCAKE" screams Uriah. I am too busy wondering what Chris was thinking.

"who's your crush?" ah, of course. he mumbles a name, no one could hear but I don't care because I know it's not me. He takes off his shirt. apparently he had not said a name, he had said 'not yet' I wonder what that meant but oh well. God he looks good shirtless. Chris notices me staring and smirks at me, I look away. after a few more rounds, we decide that it was getting boring and we should play spin the bottle. Zeke chugs a beer from the fridge and places the bottle in the middle of the circle. he spins it and it lands on Uriah. we all burst out laughing but they both scowl.

"five seconds guys" I say. they reluctantly lean forward and kiss for 5 seconds, as soon as time is up they pull apart and start gagging. Uriah span and it lands on me.

"sorry Mar" he says. could be worse I suppose, we lean in and kiss and after five seconds, pull apart and start wiping our mouths, Uri then kisses Mar and I see Four look almost jealous, yeah right. I spin it and it lands on Four. Everyone else smirks and Four looks kind of nervous. We lean in and kiss. after the time is up, we don't pull apart straight away and when we do, I am blushing and he is.. smiling?.

"Tris! we have to go its ten to nine, and we said we'd be back for nine." exclaims Chris. I put my jacket on, stand up and say goodbye. We get back to my house a few minutes before nine. When I get in I go straight up to bed. I am getting to sleep when my phone buzzes.

_Hey, I got your number off Chris -4_

_oh hey -T_

_yeah, I was wondering if you could meet me in the parking lot at school about ten minutes longer than usual-4_

_okay, but why?-T_

_I need to speak to you-4_

_okay, see you tomorrow, night-T_

_night-4_

I wonder what he wants. I put my phone down and go to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Four's POV**

I am so scared. I am going to ask Tris out, because I don't want the others to tell her I like her, and I don't want another thing like last night, in case she feels forced into it, so I have some roses, ready to give her. I get in my car and head to school. When I arrive, Tris isn't there yet so I check the time, fifteen minutes until everyone else arrives, I said about ten minutes before so she should be here in around five mutes. I have not dated anyone in two years, and I am sooo nervous, god I feel like such a Pansycake. I hear a car pull up and turn to see Tris' car, I quickly grab the roses and put them behind my back and go over to her car.

"Hi" she says when she sees me.

"hey, so um I have something to ask you..."

"okay..? she really has no idea.

"well, first off, when I first saw you I thought you were beautiful, like stunningly beautiful. I haven't thought about a girl in that way in two years and I have _never _liked anyone as much as you and never have I seen a girl as beautiful as you, so Tris..." I pulled the roses from my back and gave them to her. she still looked clueless. "will you go out with me?" I finished.

**Tris' POV**

He asked me out, with roses. How romantic. I had no idea that he liked me. I have suddenly lost all ability to speak. When I didn't say anything, he looked worried, like really worried.

"err, I'm sorry we don't really know each other and I'm such an idiot and I get it, see you later Tris. he started to walk away and only then did I remember how to speak.

"NO, Four wait." he turned back. "of course I'll go out with you, it's just I am so ugly and you are handsome so I was really shocked and forgot how to speak but yes." he smiled such a gorgeous smile. He ran up to me and enveloped me in a huge hug. then when he let go, I don't know what sudden burst of confidence got into me but I stood on tiptoes and kissed him, we stood kissing until the sound of a car brought us back to our senses. it was someone that I did not know.

"thank god it wasn't Chris, she would have gone mental." he laughed.

"Yeah, let's go in before they all come, we can tell them in form." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Christina's POV**

Zeke and I have been talking all night about getting Tris and Four together, and we have a pretty much perfect plan, we are going to try and get the other to express their feelings to us, we record it and show it to the other. We will get started in form. We all go to our lockers and when the bell goes, head to form, we have not seen Tris or Four at all. When we walk into form, they are both there, chatting. they look up and see all of us, well apart from Zeke who is busy trying to get into Four's locker, don't ask me why. When he comes in and we are all there, Tris and Four look at eachother, share a glance and nod. what is going on, suddenly Tris stands up, walks over to Four and they kiss. OMG!

"TRIS!? why didn't you tell me?" I ask, surely I should have been the first to know.

"It only happened this morning, like twenty minutes ago" she explains.

"I knew it" says Zeke. i notice that he has something behind his back.

"Zeke, what's that?" I inquire.

"Oh just somethin I found in Four's locker." he says. I take them from his hand and look, there are 3 beautiful pencil drawings of Tris.

"I didn't know you were such a good arist Four," I say, comparing them with Tris. He suddenly realises what they are.

"Hey give those back" he exclaims, jumping out of his seat.

"Hey Tris I think you'll like these" I say.

"NO!" warns Four. i shrug and hand them to tris. When she sees them she blushes.

"I love them Four, can I keep them?" god he looks so embarrassed.

"er, yeah sure" he replies, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. he looks really nervous. We all take our seats and Four goes and sits back down next to Tris. She leans on his shoulder and he kisses her forehead.

"hey no PDA" says Tori as she walks in. We all laugh and Tris and Four both turn a rather lovely shade of red.

**Lynn's POV**

Great, now I'm the only single one in the group. I'm not jealous or anything but Four and I always saved each other from all the lovely couples when they got too lovey-dovey. It's not that I especially want to date either, well there is someone but I don't know if I want a relationship. His name is Josh. He's in some of my classes and we used to be really close friends when we were younger. Screw it! everyone else is in a relationship and I'm like a little hermit. I'm going to ask him out. plus if he says no, I am Lynn, tough as nails, I'll get over it. i hope. i have maths with him first, I'll ask him after.

I sit all through maths, really nervous. I am quite pretty but not stunning like Chris or Tris, he will probably say no. oh well. Once maths has finished, i follow him out of the class and tap him on the shoulder.

"oh hey" he says, turning round.

"yeah hey, could i ask you something?" he nods. okay here goes nothing. "Well, erm, I-I was w-wondering if maybe you would w-want to go out w-with me some t-time" I look up at him and he looks shocked. it could go either way. then he smiles.

"i would love to" he says. phew. we exchange numbers and I head to my next class not before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. oh gosh! I have a boyfriend (almost).


End file.
